


The Secret Life of Gwendolyn McAlistair

by CapnTaylor



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Crime, Gen, Riften, Secret Identity, Thief, female hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnTaylor/pseuds/CapnTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolyn McAlistair is an outstanding citizen of the Riften Community. Recently appointed as Thane by Laila Law-Giver and approved by Maven Black-Briar, Gwendolyn is now faced with a difficult choice. For she is living a double life. Like two personalities, nobody has seen the dark part of Gwendolyn McAlistair. She's been harboring this secret for years, but now she must decide. Can she put her trust into Iona, the Housecarl appointed to her modest home? Or will she delicately balance in between her two lives like she always had for years? This is the adventure of Gwendolyn McAlistair and the many trials and tribulations that occur throughout her busy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Knife in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> \--This story does NOT follow the main story line of Skyrim, nor is my character Dragonborn. She is just a regular, non-magical person living in the world of Skyrim.
> 
> Spoiler Alert!!!  
> \--If you have not yet played through the Dark Brotherhood/Thieves Guild quest lines, some things in this fandom will act as spoilers.
> 
> \--This is a continuous series in which I plan to write many chapters for! I hope you enjoy!

The lighting was dim inside the Bee and Barb, as it always was. _Curse those cheap Argonians, Talen-Jai and Keerava, they never spend money on something as simple as wax candles._ She thought with a shake of her head. Something as simple as candles were in mass supply around Riften, yet the lizard-folk waited until the wax was a melting stump and the flame was barely flickering until they bought new ones. But perhaps the darkness would prove to be helpful tonight. When duty calls, being cloaked in the night was her best asset. But this certain job would require a different kind of skill. There was no sneaking here, you were in plain sight for everyone to see. As long as no one saw the real you, you were fine. She took a sip from her mug, feeling the warm mead travel down her throat. Ahhh...Black-Briar Meadery sure does know how to do it right. She made a mental note to remember to compliment Maven when she sees her next. Swallowing another gulp, the woman looked over the rim of the cup with sultry eyes. They were glowing in the dark as she watched him from her corner in the darkness. He stood proud and tall at the bar, buying mug after mug of mead while he laughed boldly at Marcurio and his inappropriate jokes. The two seemed to be hitting it off like two friends who haven't seen one another for some time, but there was something else catching the stranger's attention as he repeatedly looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was seeing what she was putting out, a mischievous, fair lady looking for something to do tonight. Normally, when strangers stopped by these parts, she would be annoyed if she caught them staring. But tonight was different. He was no stranger, she knew him so well that she could boast about being a friend for years. She had tracked him for months, following his every movement. Reading every letter, remembering every payment. She knew him like she knew the back of her hand. But he didn't.

She shifted in her seat, leaning forward. She was wearing the dress she had specially ordered from Radiant Raiment, an item that was rather...embarrassing to pick up. The neckline was horrendously low and the corset that wrapped around her waist was tight enough to take her breath away. The length of the entire dress was knee-length and was enough to make any man blush. It would be horrifying if someone discovered her wearing it, especially someone important. She kept to the shadows and pushed the nearby candle further away, masking her face with flickering shadows. You couldn't play things too safe, especially on a job as risky as this. Despite her own thoughts to hold herself back, she continued to lean forward, placing her chin in her hand. The amount of cleavage showing would be frowned upon but anyone but sleazy strangers and creepy old men. In any other scenario, she would be considered a harlot or defiler and it was hard to hide the sweat that was pouring out of her in fear that she would be discovered. But her face showed no emotion of that internal fear, just an expression that meant nothing but trouble. A smirk played on her thin lips, her eyes bright despite the dim lighting. He was staring at her by now, his eyes all over her body. It was only a matter of time until he would make his way over to her.

A few more minutes passed and she was getting impatient. Was he getting cold feet? She sighed, trying to give as much sexual appeal as possible. There were many things she was good at, but being wildly attractive was not her forte. Sure, she was beautiful enough, but it took time for her to get accustomed to someone. Weeks, even months, were spent doing thorough background checks on everyone of importance she met. And now, here she was, trying to lure this man into her cloud of sex appeal. It was an entire game she knew nothing about playing. Why she took the job in the first place, she was still unsure. Astrid said they needed someone good. No, someone great. And if Astrid comes to you personally, there was no declining. She pursed her lips and twirled a finger in her blonde hair, winking in his direction. When she caught his attention, she took a single finger and curled it towards her. _Come here, boy...that's it..._ She thought mischievously, adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was finally time.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing, my lady." The man came said as he came over, his eyes staring at ever part of her body. She fought back the urge to hit him as he lingered over her breasts. Instead, she turned her frustration into motivation and slid back into a more provocative position. 

"I've been eyeing you _all_ night." She purred in seductive tone, her voice a husky whisper. That was one of her many talents...the power of word. She could capture anyone with her voice, a spell of hers that require only the magic of tongue. She arched a thin eyebrow and smiled, her icy blue eyes gleaming. 

"And I have my eyes on you as well, my flower." He smiled as she saw his bright white teeth. He was rather handsome, for a man of his standards. He was tall, and heavily built but not overweight. He was rather muscular, especially in his arms and legs, most likely from the amount of time he had spent traveling through the lands. He had no weapons on him that she could see, not even a dagger on his hip. Feeling risky, was he? She smiled to herself, thinking only of this poor soul's future. If he wasn't such a vermin, she might even consider him a potential romantic interest. 

"You're not from around here are you? A man as handsome of you surely doesn't belong here...with all these...people." She gestured to the other patrons in the tavern, wearing a face almost of disgust. 

He chuckled, a low, almost grunting sound, that was sweet to anyone's ears. Hey, at least he wasn't ugly. "You flatter me so. I'm sure not everyone around here is awful, look at you." He watched her chest again, his eyes wide. "You are perhaps the finest woman I have laid eyes on."

"How about you come upstairs with me and we can get to know each other more...personally?" She let the 'L' sound roll on her tongue as she winked at him. 

"The Nine Divines must be blessing me with great luck tonight for a beautiful woman is asking me to accompany her without even knowing my name." He smiled, shifting where he stood. He was eager, she could tell, but didn't want to come off as creepy. _Too late for that..._ She thought as she smirked.

"Names are only titles for ourselves and like titles, are not important." She stood and whispered in his ear. She had a hand on the side of his neck gently touching his skin. She was pulling out all the stop for this. "All that is important is..." She trailed off, taking her hand from his neck and trailing it down his chest and towards the waistband of his pants. "What is _underneath_." This so was not her style, but a part of her was starting to enjoy it. 

"Well, lead the way, my lady." He said loudly, almost impatient. He was caught in her web now and there was no getting out. 

Without another word she left her table, tossing her spare change on the table as a tip. She trailed up the stairs towards the room she had reserved earlier, swaying her hips with every step. Yes, this was starting to be fun. She hasn't touched a man for what felt like centuries. Tonight was almost a gift for her. But there was also the constant reminder that this is a job and she must be wary with how much fun she was allowed to have. She walked the door at the end of the hall and opened it slowly, the old hinges creaking. Now the man could barely contain his clearly visible excitement but her mind was occupied with other things. More important things. 

She walked into the room and laid down on the bed, leaning her head on her hands as she looked at him through the thick veil of her eyelashes. He wasn't in the room for more than a few minutes before his tunic was on the floor and his chest was bare. He made his way towards the bed, his eyes hungry. She was hungry also, but for something completely different. Her hands were shaking slightly, with excitement or nerves she couldn't tell. Everything was in place, everything was going perfectly to plan. The only thing left was the execution. 

He climbed on top of her, his entire hulking for covering her body in his dark shadow. She swallowed as his eyes bore deep into hers, that bright white smile playing out on his full lips. "Why don't we get that dress off of you?" He whispered, his calloused hands reaching for the straps at her shoulders. With the reflexes of a cat, she grabbed his wrist and smiled. "Wait," She whispered as she sat up on her knees, sliding her body across his until she was behind him. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her hands ran over the muscles in his chest. It felt like he had been chiseled from rock like a fine statue. She had forgotten just how good it felt. "I have a little something special for you." She whispered, her breath hot on his ear. She felt him shiver as a small sigh escaped his lips. 

"A surprise? For me?" He asked, his voice breathless. 

"Something like that..." She said with a giggle. He froze when he felt it. The cold bite of steel of hot skin, lingering right over the surface of his neck. The blade was pushed softly against his skin, one stray movement and it would dig deep. He tried to move, but his body was paralyzed. She was right on the back of his knees, her own legs pushing hard down against his pressure points. He bit his teeth and opened his mouth to scream but thought twice when he felt the blade start to push further down on his skin. Warm blood trickled from a small cut, hitting the white sheets in small droplets. 

"It's a shame that you were so pretty..." She sighed dramatically, her free hand moving its way up towards his neck. Her fingers trailed along the curve of his spine, his body shaking underneath her touch. "But it makes it easy knowing what a _rat_ you were." She finished by entwining her fingers in his hair and jerking his head back harshly. He grunted under her grasp, a pathetic choking sound. She almost felt embarrassed for him. Here he was, a big tough adventurer like him, caught in the hands and in the bed of some woman. It was rather humiliating now that she thought about it.

She inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of him. He smelled of natural musk and sweat and hard work, but also of evil. He reeked of evil so bad it made her gag. Who knew such evil could be concealed by a mask of beauty? The crimes he had committed, unseen to most, would not be forgotten. The amount of pain he caused for that poor girl would not even match up to the pain she would make him feel now. "Do whatever is necessary." The client had said, to ashamed to look her in the eye. "Make that bastard pay for what he had done to me." The scars on her face were enough motivation to get the job done. With a white knuckle grip, she slowly pushed the tip of the knife under his skin, deep red blood seeping out around the shiny metal. 

"Wait! Wait!" The man choked. He coughed and spittle flew all over the bed sheets. His body was covered in sweat, making it harder for her to maintain her grip. "You don't have to do this! I can give you anything you want. Money? Jewelry? Just tell me and it's yours." 

"This cannot be won with gold coins or treasures, you fool." She said icily, pushing the knife in slightly further. He winced in pain underneath her tight grip. "This is revenge. Justice is the only payment for revenge." 

That's it. No more games. She wasted too much time. Someone might have heard them and guests might get suspicious. She must finish and leave as quickly as possible. With one swift movement, her dagger cut across the fleshy surface of his neck, blood shooting out and staining the dark-wooded headboard. She released the back of his head and he slumped forward, the scratchy sheets and freshly-stuffed mattress soaking up the pool of blood that formed beneath him. His body uttered a final sigh as the life left him, his limbs flopping over the sides of the bed lifelessly. 

"My name is Gwendolyn. by the way." She whispered in his ear, careful not to get any blood on her dress. "Don't forget it."

She backed off and took a good look at the body, admiring her handiwork. Damn, she was good with a blade. The cut was smooth, clean, and deep, straight across the width of the neck, not a single vein missed. Blood continued to soak the bed where he laid, the straw mattress slowly becoming a soppy, brown sponge. Turning her head slightly, she caught footsteps heading up the stairs. Panic shot through her as she gathered her things, securing her dagger in the hem of her undergarments and sliding the ruby ring off the man's finger and placing it on her own. The footsteps neared as she slid out the open window, balancing precariously on the thin ledge. The rope remained where she had secured it earlier and she grabbed a hold of it tightly. With light feet she repelled down the side of the building and landed smoothly on the ground. Bending over, she grabbed a smaller blade hidden in her boot and held it tightly between her fingers. She paused for a few moments before flicking her wrist sharply, sending the thing flying through the air as it sliced through the rope and stuck in the wooden walls of the building. The rope tumbled to her feet and she gathered it quickly before darting off into the night, the shrill sound of Keerava's screams echoing in the brisk night air.

The door to Honeyside creeked open as she removed the key from the lock and pushed the door in. The fire was burning low in the hearth, the food that remained in her cooking pot was now fully burnt. The smell of charred meat hung in the air, blending in with the thick smell of various alchemical ingredients wafting up from the basement. She sunk into a nearby dining chair with a sigh, cracking each of her knuckles. She was dead tired. Not only was it late, but Gwendolyn had barely slept five hours for the past two days. She's been traveling and working nonstop, the amount of contracts flowing in was ridiculous. Astrid confided with her that she was thinking of hiring some new recruits if she could find them just because all the other brothers and sisters were swamped with dozens of jobs. The only good thing coming from this was that Nazir had enough payment to go around, he was starting to offer double the amount for anyone willing to take the harder jobs. 

But money wasn't really the problem here. In fact, Gwendolyn had enough funds to disappear from Riften and live her life away in a luxurious cabin built for her in woods nearby, hire enough servants to cook her meals and clean her home, but that wasn't what she wanted. She enjoy killing. Well...not exactly. Despite breaking major laws, Gwendolyn did not see herself as a criminal, but a hero instead. She was a knife in the dark, the bringer of justice upon the scum of Skyrim. She gave relief to those who needed it, and returned peace to the lives of the wrecked. She was an assassin, yes, but there was something more to it. Something that made her feel good about ridding the land of those who chose to defile it. What could she say? She was a Nord, and her love for Skyrim flowed deep through her veins. 

The sound of stomping caught her attention. Shouting guards were running past, all eager to see the crime scene she had left behind. The fools, don't they know that she is long gone by now? Hiding under their noses in a facade of purity and good-will? She chuckled and stood, her joints cracking. In one swift movement she pulled the dress over her head and tossed it into the hearth, the hot coals catching the dry material and gobbling it up eagerly. She stood in her underclothes, watching as the only evidence from tonight burned and disappeared forever. A smile lit up on her face as the shadows caught her smooth but striking features. 

When the fire had died down yet again and she supped on whatever remained of yesterday's meal, Gwendolyn made her way over to the feather bed in the next room. She lay down and wrapped herself in the thick sheets, surrounding her body in a pocket of warmth. Resting her head on a pillow never felt more amazing. Her eyes slowly fell shut and she was on the brink of sleep when she remembered something. Something very important.

She had a meeting tomorrow, a meeting of utmost importance. She was being greeted by the Jarl of Riften along with all the other nobles and people of importance in the town as she was be granted the title of Thane. Gwendolyn McAlistiar, Thane of Riften. It had a nice ring to it. It was another title to address herself with, another name to add to the list. Assassin, Thief, Hero, Nightingale, and Thane. What more could a girl ask for? Well...perhaps a less busier schedule.


	2. A Lukewarm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her newly appointed role as Thane, Gwendolyn is given a gift that she isn't quite sure what to do with. That gift is Iona, a housecarl appointed to her service by the Jarl. By law, Iona is to serve the Thane and be their dutiful follower, but with her secret on the line, Gwendolyn is hesitant to allow Iona to stay in her service. Her most precious secret is now at risk and if it gets out, Gwendolyn's whole world could come crashing down on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Gwendolyn's last names is pronounced as: mic-al-lis-ster

The sun was shining brightly through the small window at Honeyside, but the occupant within was already awake. It was early dawn and the young Gwendolyn McAlistair stood by the hearth, holding her hands out to the warmth that radiated from within. It was a crisp, fall morning in Riften, the draft filtering through the crack in the door was enough to bring goosebumps to your arms and legs. Today was the big day. The time had finally come for Gwendolyn to be granted the position of Thane of Riften. She has spent years here, helping the people throughout the large town and doing her best to appear to be a top notch citizen. This all wouldn't be possible without a lot of hard work, patience, and feigned kindness. It was also beneficial to have Maven work her magic strings and control the Jarl like she was her own personal puppet. Who knew that Maven Black-Briar, who was infamous for owning nearly all of Riften, would be doing favors for her? A once petty farm girl turned deadly assassin. Who needed magic when you had the strength of power on your side. Add a threat here and there and a display of your own special...talents and soon enough you would have one of the most powerful women in Skyrim on your side. Power surely was a wonderful thing. 

Gwendolyn raised her arms up over her head and stretched out her muscles, leaning back far enough that her arms could almost touch the ground behind her feet. Standing, she touched her toes and curled her fingers until the bones cracked. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she relieved her tight muscles of their aches and pains. She was stiff from her late night escapades from the night before, the man's ring still tight around her finger. She would have to keep it safe until she could get it to her personal fence. The piece should fetch a fine amount of septims if it got a good, hard spit-shine. For now, she removed the ring and tossed it in the top drawer of her end table on top of various books and ink bottles. Should anyone figure out that her poor victim's ring was missing, it would be a suicide attempt if she wore the thing to her coronation this morning. Slamming the drawer shut, Gwendolyn walked over to her large wooden dresser and examined its contents. 

While she would be most comfortable in a pair of smooth-skin pants and a loose tunic, she knew that she needed to make a good first impression. Bypassing through her collection of cloaks, dresses for varying occasions, and old leather armor, Gwendolyn came upon the article of clothing she thought she would never wear. She brought the outfit out from the wardrobe and shook the dust from the sleeves, sneezing as the particles floated through the air. She held it a fair distance away, looking at it with a smile on her face. The outfit was fit to be worn by the highest nobles of the land. She had spent a large chunk of septims of the thing and it was worth every coin. The loose, flowing dress underneath was white and made of an luxuriously soft fabric. It was soft to the touch as she rubbed her fingers over the material, the dress as soft as her bed sheets. The flowing cut of the dress was clinched at the waist by a think leather belt with a large, golden buckle. When she fastened the straps, the dress accentuated the curves of her body and fit perfectly like a glove. Unlike the thin fabric of the dress, the long coat that was worn on top was made of a thick, hardy fabric and surrounded you with warmth as soon as you slid your arms in the sleeves. The fabric was dyed a deep blue color, making the bright gold trim and lines that followed the outline of the coat pop. The whole outfit swept down to the ankles and swirled around her with every step she took. Yet the outfit was not complete. One last element was required to make the entire thing final.

Gwendolyn reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out a mantle fit for a queen. Made of thick, rich fur and held in place by a golden clasp, the fur mantle finished the outfit. The animal skin tickled at her neck and warmed her shoulders, her hands refusing to stay away. She ran her fingers through the hide, feeling the incredible softness on her skin. Satisfied, she returned to her bedside and slipped rings on her fingers and a simple bracelet around her wrist. To finish the look, Gwendolyn took her hands and smoothed back her blonde hair, the silky-texture of it fell like a waterfall around her shoulders. She stood tall and still, her head held high. Today was finally the day. She was ready. 

She still had a few hours before she was due at the Jarl's palace, so Gwendolyn poured herself a mug of mead and carried it out to her back balcony. Shutting the door behind her softly, Gwen took a seat on the old wooden bench and looked longingly out into the distance. The sun was glimmering on the waters of Lake Honrich as it rose slowly in the pale grey sky. The trees that lined the banks where clothed brightly in their autumn coats, their leaves like fiery explosions on every branch. The air was brisk as it whistled softly over the surface of the lake, the fur of Gwen's mantle shuffling in the breeze. She inhaled slowly, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. There couldn't be a more perfect day.

"Cheers to you, Riften." She said to herself with a smile, holding her mug out towards Lake Honrich. "And cheers to your new Thane."

The mug was finished in a few gulps and when she was finished, Gwen wiped the remaining droplets stuck on her lips with the back of her hand. She sat on the bench for a few hours, lost in her own thoughts, until it was time for the coronation ceremony. Standing slowly, she stole one last look a the lake shining in the sun. She said a quick prayer to whatever gods were around for good luck, but she doubted that they were even listening to someone as sinful as herself. With her trusty dagger attached to her hip, Gwendoyln locked the door to Honeyside behind her and set off towards the Jarl's palace. 

 

By the time she arrived, her hands were slick with sweat. People from all over the city had followed her to the palace, each giving her blessings of good luck and congratulations along the way. A fair-sized crowd had formed at the palace, each man and woman clothed in their finest garb. They were clapped and applauding as she walked past, bright smiles on their faces. People of all ages were there, from small children to old crones, nearly all of Riften had shown up to see her coronation. Her nerves grew even more frayed. 

A wall of the city guard lined the road up to the palace entrance with Jarl Lalia Law-Giver stood among her personal court.


End file.
